


In The Times That We Revel

by lagunasfaeries



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasfaeries/pseuds/lagunasfaeries
Summary: Sometimes there's enough time to rest, and in this moment, these two decide to savor one another, for they don't know when they'll have the chance again.
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	In The Times That We Revel

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to some delicious porn without plot between Thancred and Melusina- this is way overdue but I kept editing it to get across an optimal amount of horny

{she's beautiful. her scent, her taste, her touch. she can't get enough of his own.} 

He brushed her hair back, gently, with just two of his fingers, taking the chance to place it behind her ear. The cascades of blue drew his attention to her shoulder, covered in nicks and cuts of various shades. He wondered, as he caressed her arm revealing more; these didn't look recent. Perhaps a small burn here and there when she'd just been a fledgling thaumaturge, but many of these had significantly aged. Far older than her adventuring days, for sure. 

But his mind diverted from that when he felt a moist tightening around his loins- and groaned, his hand going back to her head, but not to steer it away; to give it a few pats of appreciation. 

"You're so good, Melusina." 

"Hm?" He could feel her smile, before she withdrew. "Is that enough, then?"

"No, no. You're definitely welcome to continue." 

"Ah." Melusina arbitrarily kicked her feet in her position lying on her stomach, smiling as she let her fingers trace Thancred's length, enjoying the subtle twitch of his hips as she did. 

"I think I will."

And so her mouth was upon him again, sucking to her heart's content. The only bothersome part of this was that Melusina's bangs would often get in the way; but lately, Thancred had become accustomed to moving her hair back for her, enjoying the glimpses of her pale skin and prim nose when he did so. So many women had objected to this in the past, but Melusina seemed to even enjoy the time she spent between Thancred's legs. He had no objections. 

He was back gazing at her body, her underwear a set of mint green frilly things almost rivaling the femininity of most of her wardrobe. He gently pulled one of her bra straps off her shoulder, earning himself a pleased giggle from her. She withdrew enough to use her tongue to tease the top, giving Thancred a particularly adorable expression as she did so, before plunging the length down her throat, only hesitating for a second when it felt a bit too large to fit. 

She was perfect, and he was in heaven. 

He placed his hand on her head again, playing with her hair, thinking of ways he'd return the favor once she'd gotten her fill. As he thought, he moved his free hand down to her butt, reaching into her panties to give it a squeeze. This elicited a soft, slight giggle from her, and so he continued to gently, intermittently squeeze her. 

After a while, Thancred's arousal mounted to the point where he couldn't take it anymore, and carefully pulled Melusina on top of him, wrapping his arms around her as he softly kissed her, the kiss slowly becoming more passionate as it went on.

"You like this, don't you?" Thancred asked, his voice heavy with desire. 

Melusina just nodded, smiling, before giving Thancred a kiss on the cheek, then returning to his lips, where he of course reciprocated. 

"You're such a good girl," he said then, tenderly tousling her hair. 

"I never get tired of you telling me that," replied Melusina. 

"It's the truth. It's why, whenever this time comes around, I spoil you," explained Thancred. 

"I see. Well... none of that today, okay? Take a rest, and I'll take good care of you." 

Almost instantly Thancred felt a hand around his length, Melusina stroking him in a satisfying rhythm until he felt the familiar warmth of the area between her legs. She began to adjust her body, and soon enough he felt the similarly familiar plunge into her warm, wet depths. Melusina sat up, shifting until she was comfortably seated on Thancred's hips, and with that began to move her own. 

Usually, she only rode him briefly, to tease him; today she had other ideas, as she smiled, her hands stroking his chest. Thancred was all the more aroused for it, deciding that Melusina in control was sexier than when he'd pin her to the mattress- and that had already been plenty sexy. But now, as her petite body grinded against him, her movements making her breasts bounce a bit- he decided that he would take a moment more to just behold her. Her pale skin, the waves of her blue hair cascading down her body... she looked almost supernatural, her eyes closed as she exhaled, clearly pleased with her machinations. 

How was I so blessed to have ended up with such a beautiful woman..? 

"Thancred." Melusina smiled as she leaned forward onto him, giving him a quick kiss. "Are you all right?"

"Better than all right. Basking in your beauty," he replied smoothly. 

"Ah~" Melusina grinned then. "I just thought I'd ask. You seemed to be in a daze; I was worried that I'd... bored you."

"No, no, never," Thancred shook his head. "But we've never entwined our bodies in a position that allows me to just... look at you. You're gorgeous, Melusina." 

Melusina giggled giddily, kicking her feet again; they lightly hit Thancred's knees because of the way they were positioned. She bestowed another kiss upon him- this one slow, lingering- before sitting up again, shifting a bit to situate herself in the most comfortable position. This time, Thancred felt her thighs tense a bit- he soon understood why, as her sultry winding of her hips progressed to a steady rebound against his loins; earring a soft but satisfied moan from his throat. He held Melusina's hands tightly for a brief moment before she let go, reaching behind herself to free her breasts from their retainer, knowing where Thancred's hands would venture now that they were free and bouncing vigorously. 

This carried on for a few minutes before Melusina gasped, tightening around Thancred, and collapsing on his chest, her hands reaching around him to embrace his naked body. He comforted her, stroking her hair and her back, helping her feel close to him in her time of cooling off. 

"You must have already been pretty riled up before we even started," he chuckled. 

"Mm." Melusina just nodded, too tired to form words. 

"I knew something felt different. I wouldn't ever object to you being this way more often, you know." 

For a moment, the room fell silent. 

After spending a few minutes resting, Thancred gently, affectionately kissed the top of Melusina's head. "I love you, Melu."

"Mm. I love you too, my dear."

"Ah, rested enough for words I see," he teased. But not coherent enough to realize I called her a nickname. 

Melusina lifted her head to look at him, the playful exasperation evident in her visage. Thancred's response was to give her a soft kiss on the forehead, before carefully wrapping both his arms around her and flipping her over so that he was now on top of her. After a few brief and feverish kisses he plunged inside her, intent on finishing what she'd started. 

"Oh, Thancred-" she started. 

"You know I love it when you do that, right?" he asked, steadily pumping into her. 

"Hm?" she asked, her head tilting. 

"When you call out my name."

"Ah..." Melusina closed her eyes- Thancred thought he saw her nod, but wasn't sure due to her body's current movements. He positioned himself to be able to hover over her, bending his head down to lavish her chest in attention, his tongue swirling around one nipple, then the other, repeatedly. Melusina's moans of pleasure drifted past his ears at a satisfying volume, with his head here, and he thought he could stay here for the duration. He always loved playing with her breasts. 

But no, that would be no fun, he decided as he moved to sit up, both his hands grasping Melusina's waist firmly so that he could quicken his pace. 

"Ah- oh! Oh, yes..." she said in response. "So good..." 

It can only get better from here, love. 

He then moved one of his hands to her warm, wet center, using his thumb to massage her center of desire; this earned him many more sounds of affirmation, and he smiled as he noticed just how into things Melusina was getting. She was engulfed in passion, and he loved it. 

"Oh, Thancred, more please..." she said then. 

"I'm not stopping yet, don't worry," he promised. 

"No, I mean..." Melusina exhaled, finding it difficult to say so many words at once given her current activities. "I want more..." she then whined, beginning to move her hips to match Thancred's thrusts. "Oh... that's good..."

"You're insatiable," Thancred chuckled. 

Nevertheless he gave both her breasts a firm squeeze before returning his hands to her hips, pulling her into every thrust, striving to push deeper with every one. She moaned, spreading her legs wider to grant him more access, and he in turn placed one of them over his shoulder, allowing for an even deeper plunge than before. 

"Oh! Yes! Yes, just like that..."

Thancred was truly enjoying seeing Melusina so unraveled. She usually could keep her composure, but was now a sweating, moaning mess; and this was a way he wouldn't object to seeing her more often. Her body was yielding to his every touch, his every thrust... he wasn't sure if he preferred the sounds of her calling his name, or the visual of her supple breasts trembling with every thrust- 

He withdrew suddenly and all at once, replacing himself with a couple of fingers to satisfy Melusina's ongoing urges as he used his other hand to stroke himself to completion. He knew it was coming, he was so close-

With a loud, extended moan of his own, Thancred released- the white, sticky liquid expelling itself onto Melusina's stomach, something she didn't seem to mind. Had he had it his way, he'd have released onto her breasts- something she'd specifically asked of him more than once- but the woman was just too damn alluring for her own good...

After swiftly helping her clean up, Thancred collapsed onto the bed, soon feeling Melusina cuddle up to him. "I love you, Thancred. You're so amazing..."

"You bring it out of me, my dear. Figuratively, as well as literally, if you get my drift." Thancred smirked as he stroked her hair a couple of times. 

"No, no-" when he'd stopped, Melusina placed his hand back on her head. "Don't stop." 

Thancred couldn't help but laugh at her saying that once again, but nevertheless continued to pat her head. "Is that what you want?"

Melusina hummed, a look of satisfaction on her face. "Will you give me little kisses and tell me you love me?" 

"Of course," he replied, bestowing upon her one such small kiss. "I love you, Melusina. So much."


End file.
